The primary goal of the Biostatistics Core is to provide consulting services in support of cancer research. The primary activities of the Biostatistics Shared Resource include: 1) statistical and design issues for new studies; 2) statistical analysis of data and consultation; and 3) development of clinical research protocols. The BSR has been involved in data analyses in a wide variety of projects, including genetic epidemiology studies; cancer etiology research; clinical studies to evaluate biblogical markers, assessment of diagnostic methods and treatment modalities, cancer prevention clinical trials, and in vitro studies. Specific services include the following: experimental design, definition of major and secondary endpoints, determination of sample size, development of randomization schemes, database design, database management and quality control, monitoring of side effects and compliance, determination of appropriate statistical tests, consideration of the assumptions underlying statistical procedures, performance of interim and final . analyses, interpretation of statistical results, and preparation of reports, abstracts, manuscripts, grant proposals. Current funding for the Biostatistics Core includes 1.3 FTE provided by the Cancer Center Support Grant. This provides partial support for four persons, Dr McLaren, Dr. Osann, Dr. Taylor, and Ms. Wen-Pin Chen. With institutional support, Ms. Yuhong Huang has joined our group as staff statistician, replacing Mr. Kuo-Tung Li. Additionally, Dr. Daniel L. Gillen, faculty member in the Department of Statistics, provides expertise regarding survival analysis, sequential testing, and interim analyses for clinical trials. These changes have increased our capability to provide service to Cancer Center Members and enable us to continue the tradition in which biostatistical consultation occurs early in protocol development and continues through frequent formal and informal discussions between the investigator and members of the Biostatistics Core. To further expand our capability, we request funds to support Dr. Argyrios Ziogas, Associate Professor, expert in statistical models for analysis of genetic data.